Regrets
by RandomFandomXx3
Summary: Set during the Dumbledore death scene. Deals with Dracos regret and self loathing of being a death eater. Harry helps him deal. Also some Rominone.


Drarry/ Rominone Fan Fiction

Set during the scene of Dumbledores murder. (Movie scene)

I don't own Harry Potter obviously im not a genius like J.K. Rowling

Chapter 1

Harry looks up through the cracks up at Dumbledore. Harry fears for his life but is frozen from his own fear to do anything. All he can see is Dumbledore and Malfoy but he knows the death eaters are up there. He can hear Bellatrixs loud taunting voice. Her screams of "I killed Sirius Black" still haunts his dreams. Draco has lowered his wand even as the death eaters taunt him on, beg him to kill. They thirst for death. He can see the agony on Dracos face. If this situation was different he'd feel bad for him. Snape suddenly appears behind him with his finger to his lips. Harry practically shouts from relief. _Dumbledore is going to be saved._

"Avada Kedavra". The flashing green light and Dumbledore's body falls from the tower. Harry is in shock he wants to scream and cry and fling his body off the tower after him. His sadness turns into anger. _Snape. I knew he could not be trusted._ He suddenly hears the sounds of someone running down the steps. He is in too much shock and anger too move when hes brought face to face with Draco Malfoy. He wants to hit him and hex him but he just stares at his face. He has a range of emotions on it running from guilt to sadness and pure agony. His eyes begin to water as he locks eyes with Harry. His eyes are pleading for help. Harry lets Draco past. Unable to do anything, unwanting to do anything. He hears the sounds of the death eaters making there way down the steps. He runs away as fast as he can.

Harry runs to the Gryffindor dorm, the portrait flings open before he can even say anything. Every single Gryffindor is in the common room. Some first years and most girls are crying. "Harry!" shouts his friends as they run over to him. "there's death eaters here at hogwarts" Hermione practically shouts in his face. "I know" is all Harry says. "Where is Dumbledore? Did you just get back? Professor McGonagall made everyone go to their dorms" she said it so fast he could barely process what she said. _Snape. I can't let him get out of here without some revenge._ Harry doesn't even say anything to them he just runs out of the common room. Hes halfway down the corridor when he hears his friends shouting for him. "stay back" he shouts not even looking back. _They have to be outside leaving hogwarts_. Harry runs faster than he ever thought he could and makes it outside and sees Snape and the death eaters a little in the distance. "Snape!" he shouts running towards them "Snape!" he shouts even louder when he doesn't turn around. Snape and the death eaters stop and all turn around to face Harry. They are a couple feet apart. "He trusted you!" Harry shouted his voice almost breaking. Snape didn't say anything and Bellatrix let out a laugh. This angered Harry even more. "He trusted you and you..you killed him..you coward!". Harry shouted pointing his wand at Snape "Don't you call me a coward Potter" Snape spat. Harry was seething. "Stupefy!" Harry shouts but its blocked by Snape. He shouts it again but is once again blocked by Snape. Seething with anger Harry shouts the only other spell he can think of. "Sectumsempra!". Snape counteracts it and sends Harry flying backwards land hard on the ground. He groans and looks up at snape who has a look of pure hatred on his face "You dare use my own curse against me Potter, yes that's right I am the Half Blood Prince!" Snape turns around and heads off with the other death eaters who already have set off to leave. Harry lays there on the ground angry, hurt, confused, and depressed. _Malfoy. He wasn't with them. Where is he?_ Harry sat up and despite his pain got up to head into the castle.

He made his way to the first place Draco could be. Slytherin dormitory. He shouts the password he heard a Slytherin say earlier and with slight hesitation it swings open and he steps in the Slytherin common room. It instantly goes silent as they all notice him. "Where's Malfoy!" Harry shouts before any of them could say anything. They all stare at him and Harry takes that as they don't know so he makes his way out. "Malfoy!" Harry shouts running through the halls. _Where could he be!_ He runs to the great hall but no Malfoy. He runs to the owl room but still no Malfoy. _Room of requirement._ Harry runs fast as he could up to that floor. He sees the door starting to appear as he runs towards it. He burst into the room shouting Malfoy

Malfoy is on his knees sobbing hysterically a knife in his hand. Harry then notices why he has a knife. He's trying to cut the Dark Mark off. "Malfoy! Stop!" Harry cries as runs towards Malfoy bending down right in front of him grabbing a hold of the knife. Malfoy doesn't even fight back, he sinks down even further onto the floor. Harry slides the knife across the floor so it's not in Draco's reach. Harry doesn't know what to do he has never seen Draco Malfoy like this. So broken. So scared. He looks at Dracos arm and sees the blood and the slashes vanishing revealing the Dark Mark. He must have been doing this the whole time and watching it come back. "Draco" Harry whispers. Draco is still on the floor sobbing now trying to rip his hair out. Harry grabs a hold of his hands Even after all the years of hatred he can't stand to see him like this. Draco just goes limp his face on the floor the sobs slowly stopping. Harry doesn't know what to do so he does the first thing that comes to mind. He pets Draco's white blonde hair as a way of comfort. Draco finally looks at Harry. The face looking up at him is a face of a broken man. Harry now standing offers Draco his hand. Draco takes it and Harry pulls him to his feet. Harry is ready to forgive Draco and make amends and by taking Harrys hand, Draco Malfoy appears to want the same thing.

 _ **This story will deal with a dark self harming self loathing Draco.**_

 _ **Btw sorry for my horrible spelling and grammar**_


End file.
